Of Poisoned Roses and Thorny Apples
by shinybicho
Summary: // DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING // No, Ryoma is not an elf, Inui can not do magic, Fuji is not a fairy godmother, and Eiji is not a damsel in distress! They are simply teenaged boys playing tennis, going through puberty and living through high school!


**A/N:** I'm inspired… CinePuri subbed is out, and I'm listening to _Type wa D!_ ;D

**Disclaimer:** All by Konomi Takeshi desu!

**Warning:** yaoi, and a very long prologue

**Oddest Summary:** No, Ryoma is _not_ an elf, Inui can _not _do magic, Fuji is _not_ a fairy godmother, and Eiji is _not_ a damsel in distress! They are simply teenaged boys playing tennis, going through puberty and living through high school! Because there is _no way_ Oishi is Eiji's prince charming!

**Genre:** Fantasy / Action / Adventure / Romance / Humor

**Other notes on the story:** They're still in Seigaku High. Nothing about being swept away to another world, don't worry. :P\

-0-

Of Poisoned Roses and Thorny Apples

Prologue – Of Stories and Introductions

-0-

Autumn had just arrived, and this was another first day in High School. The sound of the lime green tennis balls bouncing off the racket was heard not only outside the court, but even inside the classrooms. Oishi smiled, seeing new faces getting ready to join the High School tennis club.

He wasn't surprised when he started hearing Momo and Kaidoh's raging voices throughout everyone. They were even polite enough to greet him after a year apart. What surprised him, maybe, was that Eiji wasn't here yet.

Fuji looked at him from below worriedly, though one can't tell (his eyes narrowed to a near close, and all). Thinking about it, Tezuka wasn't there as well.

What odds were there that Tezuka and Eiji became classmates this year? Oishi laughed, remembering the look on Eiji's face. The fear, the excitement… but mostly fear was written on his childish features. Yes, it's true that Eiji still hasn't lost his childish look (especially those cat-like eyes) but we love him that way.

Oishi headed downstairs after fixing his things. Passing by Eiji and Tezuka's classroom, he couldn't stop himself from peeking. Somehow, Eiji perked and looked out the small window where he saw Oishi's face, smiling. He waved, and was completely told off by the sensei inside.

Eiji pouted, Oishi knew he was being a nuisance. Still, he wanted to go down with both his best friends, and he knew when he met Eiji at the court, the redhead would have scolded him for not waiting.

And another series of apologies would rush between his lips and it would go nonstop, causing _more_ series of apologies.

It wasn't a few minutes when Eiji bounced out the door excitedly. Tezuka had enough sense to say thank you to the sensei and closed the door. The former buchou of Seigaku middle school tennis club sighed. Noticing that he still had company, he returned his poker face.

"Nya, Oishi, thanks for waiting!" He cried out, clinging onto the older boy's left arm and shoulder. Oishi blushed, he was still embarrassed about doing this in public. Not that there was anything going between them, of course. Tezuka just looked at them, this being normal and all. He nodded and they walked their way towards the courts.

…

He _didn't_ have a headache. That's what he's been telling himself for the past few minutes. It was just something pounding inside him, and his head felt as if it was being ripped apart. Nope, not a headache.

As much as Oishi loves Eiji, he just _didn't_ have a headache. It was just the stress and the noise around him. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were noisier than usual, and the continuous chattering of gossips around, add the screams of those crazy fangirls. No, it was just _simple **stress**_.

Oh, thank GOD Tezuka finally came! He didn't know if his ears can take it anymore! The third years were out (some kind of graduating committees for their last year), so it left Tezuka, the vice captain (again), to take charge. But since he was _late_ for gods know why, Fuji was the next best thing.

And that didn't cure any of this _stress_… He still considered calling it. A soft groan passed through his lips, and shoved the racket to Tezuka's arms. He held his head and made his way towards the clinic.

_Fine_. It _is_ a headache…

…

After the shock of Fuji's current condition, Eiji and Oishi changed to their tennis uniforms, and made their way to the courts. Just a week from now, it would be the three-day ranking matches for the semester. To play by each other's side once again, they would have to work hard.

Well, through practice games with each other… There was still no authorities over the lower levels, Tezuka can only make them do practice games and grounds.

"Oishi and Kikumaru, court D." The pair waited two other names to come, but it didn't. They looked at each other; this was going to be a singles match.

"Nanjirou hoi hoi!" Eiji said, bouncing towards the court. He was excited, another singles game against Oishi. This was a rare chance; he would usually play doubles against another pair in practice games. But seeing as Tezuka wasn't in such a good mood and that this was Oishi, he didn't complain.

"Eiji…" Oishi said, sighing but with a smile. Apparently, the meeting with the teacher didn't hold back his enthusiasm.

"One set game, Kikumaru to serve!" The umpire said. Eiji grinned almost evilly and took his service stance. Oishi crouched down a little, ready for his partner's attack. As the redhead served, it seemed normal to his eyes when Oishi returned it well. But Oishi's head was spinning because of _just a little_ dilemma.

_You sure have a screw lose, Syuichiroh._ His mind told himself. He shouldn't bother himself with petty problems like those. _…Either way, you're still going to let Eiji win…_ Swallowing hard, he ran to the other side, realizing that he was indeed… _obsessed_ with his best friend.

"Nya, Oishi, play seriously!" Eiji exclaimed, returning with his infamous acrobatic play. "Four games to two!" The player pouted and whined. Oishi apologized.

In a few minutes, the game ended. A simple five games to two. Eiji pouted, annoyed. He wanted to win, but that was if and when Oishi played seriously. What was the use of winning when your opponent wasn't at his best? But the redhead sighed, and shook hands with Oishi.

Walking back to the main court, Eiji was still irritated. "I just had a lot on my mind lately. I wasn't doing it on purpose, I swear." Still, it wouldn't budge Eiji's irritation.

"How about this… let's finish up and I'll treat you to ice cream. Your favorite flavor." Eiji turned to his left and hugged Oishi, snuggling on the older one's chest. "Stay for dinner tonight?"

Fuji shook his head. Yep, this was the Golden Pair who _didn't_ have a relationship. It was just a normal affection between two normal best friends. He was just thankful that Eiji doesn't do that with him. He shivered.

"Momo-senpai…" A shocking childish voice said near the entrance of the court. Everyone's head turned and saw a boy wearing a white cap. The noisy, violet-eyed boy seemed to glow in Fuji's eyes.

"Hoi hoi, Ochibi-chan!" Eiji called out and glomped the said boy. With a said 'oof', he lowered his cap. "Ara…" The bouncy acrobat said, blinking his eyes. He turned the boy around.

"…Echizen." Momo's eyes widened.

"You seem smaller…" Fuji's eyes opened.

"…why are your ears pointy?"

-0-

**A/N:** I think I overdid this… ;; I actually thought of a good plot… only I didn't know how to "unfold" it. So, I'm hoping you give me suggestions.

To those who have read my first GP fic, this is just a sorta kinda sorry fic for killing Eiji and making you _partially_ cry. Hope you'll laugh this time, I suck at humor…

Jya ne!


End file.
